Christmas at the Crashdown
by Kendra
Summary: The Roswell gang has a nice Christmas at the Crashdown.


**Title**: Christmas at the Crashdown (1/1)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: I would say G.   
**Spoilers**: None I know of.  
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of my online friends, Gina, Erica, Amy, Jackie, Camille, Evey, Marty, Melissa, and Sandra.  
**Synopsis**: From the fan fiction challenge Pamela Eaton sent in.   
B. - Under the Mistletoe...   
1) Must take place in the Crashdown around Christmas.   
2) Must include these items somewhere:   
a) Fruit cake   
b) Red and green M&Ms   
c) A present wrapped with the "Comic" section of a newspaper.   
d) A character wearing a Santa cap.   
3) Some one must get caught under the mistletoe, but it has to be an "unconventional" couple. Examples: Max/Maria, Liz/Michael, Isabel/Kyle, Alex/Liz, or heck, even Sheriff Valenti and one of the girls (insert big ewwwwww).   
4) Someone has to say a line with this somewhere in it: "...I think I'm gonna be sick..."   
**Distribution**: If you have one of my other fan fics on your site you can place this one on your site. If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author's Notes**: This is my third fan fiction. This is however the first fan fiction challenge I've ever done. So, if it's really lame I'm sorry.  


****************************************************************************** **

It is Christmas Eve at the Crashdown. Maria has just locked up for closing. Liz walks in from the Crashdown's kitchen carrying a fruit cake. Maria gets a disgusted look on her face. 

"Liz, fruit cake is like so gross," Maria said. 

"I made it though Maria. Just try a little." Liz begged.

"No way. Anyway, I forgot to wrap this little gift I got for Michael," Maria said with a smile. She then reached in her jean pockets and pulled out a bag of M & M's. "I just love the red and green M & M's." 

"You and your M & M's Maria," Liz sighed. "I don't have any wrapping paper. I'm sorry." 

Liz looks around and sees the comic section of the newspaper. She walks over to it and picks it up. 

"You pick now to read the comics when Max, Isabel, Alex and Michael will be here any second?" Maria asked. 

"No! You can wrap Michael's gift in the comic's section of the newspaper. It's better then nothing." Liz said. 

"I guess I can," Maria said. 

Liz hands Maria the comic section of the newspaper. Maria walks off into the back of the Crashdown to wrap Michael's gift. 

About ten minutes later Maria is done wrapping Michael's gift and she is now sitting in one of the booth's with Liz. 

"Where are they?" Maria asked. 

With that they heard the door from the kitchen open. In walked Isabel, Michael, Alex and Max. They came in the back way. They all come over to where Liz and Maria are sitting. 

"What's up with the santa cap, Alex?" Maria asked. 

Alex is wearing a bright red santa cap. "Duh, Maria. I'm in the Holiday spirit," Alex said. 

"Whatever," Maria sighed. 

Michael looks at Maria and says, "Did you get me something?" 

"Maybe," Maria giggled. "Did you get me something?" 

"Maybe," Michael shrugged. 

"I'll go get your present," Maria said with a grin. She gets up and walks to the kitchen in the Crashdown. 

"Oh, Max can you go and get a knife in the kitchen for I can cut this fruit cake I made?" Liz asked. 

"Sure," Max replied. 

After a few minutes Maria and Max walk out of the kitchen together. 

"You guys are under the mistletoe," Isabel said with a sly grin. 

Maria looks at Max and he returns her look. He leans down and kisses her ever so softly on the lips. They then part and see everyone staring at them. 

"You better not get any feelings for her Max. She's all mine," Michael said. 

"None here. I have Liz," Max smiled. 

"You better not get any feelings either Maria," Michael said. 

Maria walks over to him and playfully slaps him on the shoulder. "Nope. I only love one alien," Maria said with a smile. She then gave Michael his gift. 

"Why is it wrapped in the comic's section of the newspaper?" Michael asked. 

"Don't ask," Maria replied. 

Michael slowly unwrapped it and found a silver alien saucer keychain. 

"Ah, how cute Maria," Isabel joked. 

"Oh, I love this," Michael said sarcastically. 

"So, what did you get me?" Maria asked. 

"Me," Michael replied simply. 

"Oh, really?" Maria grinned. 

"Um, huh! I'm too cheap to get you a gift," Michael said. 

Maria grabs the gift she had just given Michael out of his hand. "Oh, really? Then you don't get this." Maria said. 

"I'm only joking Maria. I got you this," Michael said while handing Maria a silver chain. "Sorry I didn't wrap it." 

"It's great Michael," Maria beamed. "Thank you." 

She then gives Michael a huge hug. 

"Now don't get all sappy on us," Isabel commented. 

Then the rest of them all exchanged gifts. After that Liz cut the fruit cake she made. She made them all eat a slice. 

"Come on you'll like it Maria," Liz said. "Please." 

"The only way you're going to leave me alone is if I eat a piece of your damn fruit cake?" Maria asked. 

"Yes," Liz said.

"Fine," Maria sighed. Liz gave Maria a piece of fruit cake and Maria took a bite out of it. Maria then gets a sick look on her face. 

"Yuck! I think I'm going to be sick," Maria gagged. 

They all laughed. They spent the rest of the night together and it was one of the best Christmas's they had ever had. ****

****************************************************************************** **

The End.... Please send me feedback. Thanks! 


End file.
